Problem: Solve for $m$. $12.6+4m=9.6+8m$ $m =$
Solution: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ m $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 12.6+4m&=9.6+8m \\\\ 12.6+4m {-8m} &= 9.6+8m{-8m} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 8m from each side.}}\\\\ 12.6-4m&=9.6 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ 12.6-4m{-12.6} &= 9.6{-12.6} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 12.6 from each side.}}\\\\ -4m &=-3 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ \dfrac{-4m}{{-4}} &= \dfrac{-3}{{-4}} &&\gray{\text{Divide each side by -4.}}\\\\ m &= {0.75} &&\gray{\text{Simplify.}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $m = {0.75 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]